dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Eleven: A Set Up
It had been a month since the incident in the store, and life had settled into a routine. Dawn and Goten would wake up, eat, shower, go to the desert to train & eat, fly somewhere exotic to sample the local cuisine (sky dancing beats using the airport), fly home and workout on the G-machine, and go to bed. Every one of these activities was usually followed by either A: kissing, or B: sex in the nearest enclosed space. They also patrolled once a week. On this particular morning, their after-breakfast activities were interrupted by a knock at the door. Goten growled slightly, and answered the door. There stood a fairly large, good-looking man. He wore a black trench coat, maroon shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair stuck up in the front. "Can I help you?" asked Goten. "Is Dawn here?" Goten raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" "My name's--" "Angel?" Dawn had gotten dressed to see who was at the door. "Is that you?" "Hey Dawn." Dawn ran up and hugged Angel. Goten, who had learned of Angel through Dawn and the others, smiled. "You're Angel, eh? My name's Goten." He extended a hand. Angel shook it, then caught a scent. "What's that? Is that--?" He looked at Goten. "You're not human?" Goten laughed. "I'm very much human, on my mother's side." Angel smiled. "Like I haven't heard that before." Then he caught another scent. "What--? Dawn? How?" Dawn smiled sympathetically. "Sit down. I'll explain." Once the explanation was over, Angel sat back in his chair. "Whew. That's, well... that's insane." Dawn laughed. "OK. Now it's your turn to answer a question. How did you not burst into flames while you were standing outside?" Angel smiled. "After I turned on Wolfram & Hart, I became human. I still have all my vampire strengths, but my heart's beating." "Why haven't we seen or heard from you in two years?" "I've been in hiding. We've only recently been able to return to 'normal' lives. After they sent everything they had at us, Spike, Illyria, and I managed to get away with our lives intact. Gunn wasn't so lucky." Dawn put a sympathetic hand on Angel's own. "What happened?" "Spike ended up turning him. Then we managed to find a shaman to restore his soul, and now he just keeps to himself." Goten frowned. "I'm sorry, I know I'm interrupting, but if he has a soul, why does he keep to himself? Did he kill someone before he was restored?" Angel shook his head. "No, but all of his instincts are intact. He wants to hunt and feed, so he doesn't trust himself around regular people yet. Also, he's hated vampires since he was six, so there's some self-loathing going on." Goten nodded. "OK. I have another question. Does a vampire with a soul have a ki signature?" Angel shrugged. "I don't know. What's a ki signature?" "It's your spirit energy. It comes from the soul, and permeates your being. Regular vampires don't have a signature, but they're so slow it doesn't make a difference. I can sense you, of course, but I wonder if I'd be able to sense a vampire with a soul." Again, Angel shrugged. "I don't know, but I work with two of them. I'm pretty sure I can arrange something. Until then, I need to talk to Buffy." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Some new threat on the horizon?" Angel shook his head. "Not that I know of. I just need to see Buffy." ~ The reunion between Angel and Buffy had gone very well. About two minutes after Angel walked through the door, Dawn caught a signal from Buffy, and she rushed Goten out of the apartment. The two of them were now back at their own apartment. "So, I guess they're getting 'reacquainted'?" Asked Goten. Dawn nodded. "In the most literal sense. I guarantee you, the two of them are drinking tea right now." (In fact, Dawn could not have been more wrong. Angel knew from experience that this kind of thing wasn't to be wasted on tea.) Goten laughed. "Really? I didn't see a strong desire for tea. Plenty of other strong desires, but none of them for tea." Dawn rolled her eyes. "What? Am I wrong?" He asked with a wink. "No, you're not wrong. They've always been like that. They part on a sour note, and whenever they see each other again, they fly back into each other's arms." Goten laughed. "Then why do you think they're drinking tea?" "That's how they do things. They don't just jump in. I don't know why, they're perfect for each other." Category:Fan Fiction